American Intervention
by AnimeExManga
Summary: WW1 told from the countries point of view, starts when America intervenes. T for swearing and war, I guess. one-shot.


**ALRIGHT so first i'm gonna start out with an apology, I know you guys probably want me to like, update Flowers aren't for everyone, and, I'm working on it, who knows, I might even finish it tonight...but, it's smut guys, I'm bad at writing it, the chapter is almost done...but...smut is getting in the way BUT I'M TRYING SO HARD I SWEAR, so, thus, i present to you a WW1 fic bc y'know, Ap Us History does things to me, it's short, but I thought, why not upload something while trying to get pumped up to write...the thing. SO THUS this was born, also, I don't mean to offend anyone...it's just how I imagined the characters would think of each other, sorry it's so short.**

* * *

The room was lit with a low light, almost dark, in fact. The hard wood table that was placed in the middle of the ominous room seemed to give off a presence..though that could be the ensemble of nations seated around the table. Light coughs and exhausted exhales sounded throughout the large area. Twitches and the sound of exaggerated foot-tapping echoed. Someone was furtively clicking a pen over and over and over. The twitching increased...the tapping gained faster speed, and the pen clicking sounded frantic. Someone stood up, slamming his hands on the table. A heavy British accent laced his voice and his face was bright red with anger. "If we aren't going to do anything, how about we talk about the Lusitania!" The foot-tapping stopped, indicating that this was the man who had been doing it. The pen-clicking also stopped abruptly, as the man who arguably hold the most intimidation stood up as well to face the British nation. "How about we don't" his German accent was just as prevalent as the others British tone. England clutched the table in anger.

"You sank it with your blasted U-boats! I bet you're gonna regret that when America enters the war and beats your bloody-"

The German man cut him off with a pointed stare and a grading statement, "America will not enter the war, his president is adamant on neutrality, I am confident that it will not happen." His voice was commanding but the twitching vein in his forehead signaled otherwise.

England creased his brows, a funny sight if the situation was not so serious. The multitude to other nations were tensing and attempting not to get involved in anything. The small Italian man seemed to be hovering in the middle of the ornate table, casting longing eyes at the German but remaining on one side.

The Englishman withdrew something from a briefcase under his seat, holding up a letter, the bottom of the letter unfolded from the rest, clearly showing a signature. Arthur Zimmerman. Germany blanched and refrained from lunging across the table at his enemy.

"How in all hell did you get that you disgusting British spy!"

England smirked, examining the letter with mock-interest, "Oh, you know, good thing Mexico never received this huh?"

The nation was not currently in the room, and could not comment on the situation.

Germany glared, "I have no idea what you expect to do-"  
England cut him off, much like he was cut off earlier. "I already sent a copy to America."

Germany looked horrified, "You idiot! Do you know what you did!"

England nodded, "I know exactly what I did."

Austria-Hungary tensed next to the German nation, looking at each other worriedly.

Germany just shook his head, and sat down heavily, mumbling about british idiots. England also sat down, triumphantly.

France and Russia, on either side of England laughed quietly, though France looked much more worse for wear than the other two. A tired glint warranted his eyes, Russia was not much better.

England glared at the nation, "What are you doing laughing, idiot! You gave up on us anyway!"

Russia giggled menacingly, "Careful England, your scary side is showing~" He didn't sound too scared. "Maybe it is just because I do not like having my people being used as cannon fodder, Da?"

England grumbled something unintelligible, and folded his hands, staring at the mix-up of beaten down and hopeless nations. He let a frown settle on his face, the allies didn't have much time, the central powers were definitely getting the better of them at the moment. He cased a weary glance at France, normally the perverted-nation would make some kind of lewd, unnecessary and unprofessional comment, even in such important times. However the nation looked almost as beaten down as Germany, considering most fighting on the western front was in France, England could sympathize and hold back his insults for now. He turned his withering stare on to Germany, even though he was losing so many men...he was still fighting trying so hard to get to Paris, in England's opinion it was pathetic. Germany probably saw it was noble though. England shook his head in distaste, damn Germans.

Every Country seemed to be on edge in the enclosed room, papers were scattered everywhere and various war plans littered the floor. Everyone was either too worried, or too happy to even glance at them. Germany seemed to give little, pointed glances at France every few minutes. His stony gaze was filled with unusual self-satisfaction as he watched the countries face contort into worry with every passing second. The soviet union took center around Russia, who hadn't been the most useful even since his troops quit, Russia quietly meandered on how the 'three bullet rule' had not been the best idea.

England clutched the table how long had it been, 3 months? Four? Where was that blasted American when you needed him!

France closed his eyes, and in the smallest voice anyone had ever heard come from the nation declared, "fifty miles."

Germany let out a triumphant smile, so did most of the Central powers, England grabbed his hair, fully ready to tear it out if the German forces got any closer to capturing Paris. A light knock sounded on the door. Few countries noticed it, but France turned his head, England let a small smirk come on to his face. Germany grit his teeth and glared daggers at the door.

As if that would hurt the nation on the other side at all.

England walked to the door, at a fairly leisurely pace, drawing it out, by now he could feel it, by the look on everyone else's faces, they could feel it too.

Especially Germany's. His expression had melted into one of pure anger.

England yanked open the door and stared incredulously at the young nation, he'd be damned if he let him, of all people, see how relieved he was at his arrival. Finally.

"What took you so long you bloody idiot!"

America scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Uh...y'know….Wilson."

England rolled his eyes and pulled him in, the door soon shut and locked itself, he brought America back to the table and pulled out a chair next to himself. America sat down and let out a breath, he kicked his feet up on the table and crossed his arms behind his head, "So, what did I miss guys, I'm so ready to Belleau wood these German troops!"

Germany twitched, he kept in his angered expression, "So, America. What brings you into this war, I thought you wanted to stay out of it, continue being neutral and all." Germany's eyes became slits as he processed his defeat, now he was the one exhausted, emotionally and physically, he had been so damn close to Paris.

America thought for a moment, "Wellll, y'know, the Lusitania was just a regular merchant ship and you had to go and bomb that...doesn't really help that American….fireworks happened to been headin' to Britain, y'know?" America gave him a look that told him that he most definitely should know. America brightened as another thought occurred to him, "OH YEAH! Also that Zimmerman letter, not cool man, who gave you the authority to persuade Mexico into joining your little war by promising _my_ land, not very nice you hearin' me?" America nodded, staring at the ceiling, he had taken the conversation on as a one-sided type of thing by this point. "Plus, y'know everyone was already wanting to erm, fight anyway-well, not everyone, but the Lafayette boys have been headin' to France for quite awhile now."

America pursed his lips, "And the way you treated Belgium! How disgusting! Horrifying! Terrible!" The American country had a look of hatred on his face, he lowered his head and stared straight at Germany, "You. Fucked. Up." He clapped his hands together. "Though the U-boat was a great thing, you sure love to use those huh?" America laughed, Germany was sure in for a ride now, not exactly a pleasant one either, if he had anything to do with it. He winked at the Germanic nation, before settling back into his chair and looking towards his allies.

England and France looked like they had just inhaled a breath of fresh air. Germany, Austria-Hungary, and Turkey, however looked the exact opposite, as if there oxygen had suddenly turned sour.

Now that he was in this war, he was gonna win, save people, in fact! He was the hero after all!

The nation's didn't look to good, now that the "war to end all wars" had finally concluded, with what America described as 'totally amazing and heroic of him and his troops, the forest was pretty fucked up though.' The Meuse Argonne had ended just recently and Germany had finally ended the war with his signature. Germany and Russia had suffered the most casualties and it was surprised to see the two at the discussion for the treaty. Well, not a surprise, Germany had to be there.

The countries and their leaders sat in opposite rooms, each preaching the same ideas, and each seeming to oppose the same things.

America stood up, quieting the masses, "But guys! Wilson's fourteen points include everything! So why are you so against them?!"

England crossed his arms, "Because, where do we-meaning me and France, considering no one else wants anything-stand in this! You git! Think of us, we want money!" France nodded and moved to support England, a rare occurrence, "Yes, mon cher, I appreciate your four points...I really do, but I propose we ah, how you say, 'squeeze Germany dry' for what they have done, oui?" England nodded in agreement.

Italy frowned, he was standing in rather close proximity to the American and had to quickly move out of the way to avoid his flailing hands of anger. "It's the fourteen points! And you guys are over-simplifying it! It wasn't entirely Germany's fault anyway! Why can't you just let it go!"

England raised an Eyebrow, "Must be easy for you to say that, you lost the least people and we owe you a rather sum of money if I do say so." France expressed his agreement by nodding profusely.

America nodded, "Okay, okay, fine, but what about a League of nations! Everyone joins and when one Country goes all bat-shit crazy the others stop them!"

At this nods of approval start to gather throughout the room. America smiled, aw, Wilson will be so proud. After fifteen days of pure torture for the American, they had finally come to a conclusion and somewhat happily signed the treaty of Versailles.

America stared dumbfoundedly at his boss, they sat in one of the more private rooms in the white house. "What do you mean they won't let us join! It was our-your idea!"

President Wilson nodded, "Yes, exactly! Congress just doesn't know what they're doing! The league of nations is the best thing this country has!" Wilson had started pacing, America sighed. "In fact, I bet if Lodge didn't go and say his damn points were better, then we wouldn't even have this trouble with Congress!" America attempted to get a word in, but was cut off.

"There is only one way to solve this! I'm leaving, if we rally the people, we can get new congressmen appointed in no time! Ha! Then this whole problem will be solved!"

Wilson left the room and America sighed. He absentmindedly played with the hold in his shirt. He didn't have to heart to tell Wilson that he would fail….probably, the man was going crazy, multiple strokes to many, he supposed. He spun around in his chair, maybe they just should've stayed neutral...or something.

America was done with wars! Good thing that would be the last one! Ha! No more ugly, disgusting, character-altering wars to mess with his country! America stood up and brushed off his pants, staring out the window at the newly-setting sun. Wilson be damned, he was sure everything was going to be fine form now on, after all, it _was_ the war to end all wars right?

Germany sat alone in his office, tearing paper after paper, he didn't give a damn about paying back countries right now. He also didn't give a damn about stupid England or France! He sighed, had anyone cared about him at the treaty signing? No, not really, not in the slightest! He glared at the offending paper scraps, oh someone would be paying alright, he didn't give a shit about how long it took, but _someone_ would be paying.

* * *

 **I suppose I should include history? Damnit!**

 **The Lusitania was a British ship containing American bombs that were to be sent to Britain, the Germans didn't necessarily know this and sunk it anyway, with the ever-popular U-boat (basically a submarine) this was one of the main reasons that America joined the war. It also sunk in just fifteen minutes.**

 **Russia had so many people but so little ammunition, so they employed the three bullet rule, each person got three bullets, then your done, no wonder they dropped out of the war.**

 **Italy kinda flitted form side to side with this wars, but was with the allies at the end.**

 **Wilson's league of nations was basically his child, however he did suffer from many strokes and ended up paralyzed from one when he collapsed on his march around the country to get people to vote out congress and appoint it with people who wanted the league, his fourteen points were also his baby and Lodge was his mortal enemy who came up with his own to counter Wilson, both refused to comprise and neither of their Ideas ever got voted up.**

 **The Zimmerman letter was a letter sent to mexico from a German, Arthur Zimmerman, saying that if Mexico helped them, then they would help mexico get back the land that America stole, Britain officials however, intercepted this letter, it never got to mexico and was instead sent to Wilson.**

 **The Germans invaded Belgium and literally tore up the place, raping and killing people, (Belgium was neutral).**

 **The Belleau wood battle did not exactly include American forces as much, but they had just entered the war then and were going to help the French stop the Germans, who were exhausted by that point but just 50 mi from Paris, which they had spent four years trying to capture.**

 **The Meuse Argonne battle was the battle that ended the war and was the battle that American troops were most involved in.**

 **Germany had the most casualties of 1.8 mil, followed by Russia with 1.7 mil, then France, Britain, And America.**

 **the treaty of Versailles in which 51 countries showed up to discuss and sign definitely gave Germany the short end of the stick, however, the 'big four' of the time came from, America, Britain, France, and surprisingly, Italy (thats why Italy was standing close to America, he supported the 14 points)**

 **uh, I think that's all, sorry for all the misinformation that is probably put into this, don't hate me, and uh, stay fresh yeah, I like that. as always, I feed off your reviews, thank you 3.**

 **~AexM**


End file.
